The Tomography/Data Analysis Core provides the means necessary to perform the acquisition, work-up, and analysis of all positron emission tomographic (PET) data generated from this program project grant. The Core has five principle functions: 1) a patient studies component to facilitate the acquisition and work-up of human PET studies; 2) a tracer kinetic modeling and parameter estimation component to develop, test, and implement mathematical models and estimation schemes for quantification of important biochemical and physiological parameters from dynamic PET data; 3) a data analysis component to allow review of images (both unprocessed images of tracer concentration and parametric images), to facilitate the extraction of quantitative information from PET images for subsequent analysis, and to use magnetic resonance (MR) imaging for the purpose of combining anatomic and functional information, including correction of the quantitative PET data for tissue atrophy; 4) a data management component for efficient handling and storage of the large quantities of data that will be generated from the studies proposed in the grant application; and 5) a statistical analysis component that will be responsible for providing expertise in statistical matters for both experimental design and subsequent analysis of the data acquired in these projects. The personnel participating in the Tomography/Data Analysis Core will interact closely with the investigators of each of the individual projects. All projects will require the facilities developed in each component of this Core. Beside providing these basic services, the Core will also address specific scanning and data analysis issues that arise within the individual projects.